


The One With The Mabari Ring Bearer

by brokeneluvian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mabari, Trespasser DLC, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen/Trevelyan wedding from the Trespasser DLC. I wanted more, so I played with it. I mostly just wanted Dorian as the "Man of Honor" :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Mabari Ring Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue comes directly from the Trespasser DLC.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Evelyn asked, stunned.

“I mean... will you? I had a plan and... and there wasn't a dog but you were... it doesn't matter. I've thought of little else and I don't need a plan, only to know that you would.” 

Evelyn closed the distance between them. “I would.” she smiled, “Cullen, I will.”

“You will.” Relief flashed in Cullen's eyes as he pulled Evelyn into his arms for a quick kiss.

***

Cullen's proposal at the Exalted Council had been a surprise, but to say Evelyn had never thought about marrying him would be a lie. The love she felt for him was deep, and sometimes consumed her. A slight smile played on her lips as she recalled how he had stumbled over his words. He was always so astute with his troops, never having to search for the right thing to say. Put him in a room with her, however, and he was tongue-tied.

While Leliana and Josephine were going over the details of the secret garden wedding, Evelyn was daydreaming about the life that her and Cullen would share together. Visions of blue-eyed, golden-curled toddlers riding their pup like a horse brought a smile to her face. She could scarcely believe this was happening.

“What do you think of this one, Evie?” Josephine inquired, snapping Evelyn out of her reverie. Her eyes lit up as she took the shimmering, white fabric in her hands and felt the smoothness of the silk on her skin. She ran her fingers along the fine, gold detailing along the bodice. Could she really wear something like this?

“This is beautiful, Josie. Do you think it will look good on me? I mean, it's unlike anything I've ever worn.”

“You'll look beautiful in anything.” Leliana said.

“Just try it on, Evelyn. I'm sure it will be perfect.”

Evelyn stood in front of the mirror, delighting in the feel of the silk on her skin, and twirling to see it from every angle. She could hear Leliana and Josephine snickering at her antics, but she didn't care. She was happy. The dress was beautiful. She was going to marry Cullen. It was impossible to contain her excitement.

Her jovial admiration of the beautiful gown was interrupted by Dorian's light knocking on her bedroom door.

“You sent for me,” he said, as he entered before he caught a glimpse of the dress. “Maker's breath, Evie, that dress is spectacular!” Evelyn lit up at the compliment and reached her hand out for Dorian.

“Do you really think so?” she asked as she squeezed Dorian's hand in hers.

“Cullen is a very lucky man.”

“Dorian, I had a favor to ask if you don't mind,” Evelyn started, pulling him out of earshot of her advisors. She dropped his hand and immediately started wringing hers. She wasn't sure how he would react to her request.

Dorian eyed her suspiciously. “Are you actually nervous? What on earth do you have to be nervous about? You know I would do anything for you. You are my dearest friend.”

“Oh Dorian, you are my best friend. Well, sort of my only friend. Everyone else sees me as the 'Herald of Andraste' or 'The Inquisitor' but you... you see me as 'Evie'. I'm rambling, sorry. I just wanted to ask if you would, um, be up there with me, next to me. During the wedding that is.” Her face reddened as she waited for his response.

“You want me in the wedding, Evie? I’m touched. Yes, of course.” Evelyn squealed and threw her arms around Dorian's neck. He picked her up and spun her around, taking her by surprise. “Are you sure you want me up there? I'd hate to take any of your spotlight.” he joked, and Evelyn smacked his arm playfully.

“Of course I want you up there. Why else would I ask? Are you sure you can compete with this?” She gestured toward the dress.

“Well, as you know, everything I own is fabulous, but I'm sure I can find something that will work,” he smiled.

“I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine. Thank you so much for doing this, Dorian. You're the best.”

“No sweetheart, you're the best. Do you know if Cullen is going to have anyone up there with him?”

“Oh, I don't know, the Mabari.” Evelyn joked.

“You're probably right.” Dorian agreed and they both laughed.

***

“Why don't we have Revered Mother Giselle perform the ceremony?” Josephine asked. Evelyn scrunched up her face in response.

“I'm not against the idea. I was hoping to have someone else, though. I was going to ask her today. If she isn’t interested I’m sure the Revered Mother would do just fine.”

“Inquisitor, Josephine informed me of your engagement. I know you wanted to keep it a secret. I'm sorry if I wasn't meant to know. If I could say something...” Cassandra began.

“Of course.”

“Being Inquisitor has brought you good things. Many good things. But only a few have been by your choice. Take what happiness you can from those, and do not let them go. That is all I meant to say. Advice from a friend, for the days to come.”

“Thank you, Cassandra. That was... sweet of you. I actually wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I know how busy you are as the new Divine, but I was hoping... well, we were hoping you could perform the wedding ceremony. I understand if you don't have the time. This isn't the best time be taking you away from your work. We respect Revered Mother Giselle, but you know us. We would be honored if you were the one to marry us.”

Cassandra had not expected this. Her hand went to her chest as she tried to process what Evelyn had just asked of her. “I'd love to. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there.”

Evelyn startled Cassandra when she wrapped her arms around her in a big hug.

***

It was the day of the wedding, finally. Evelyn was standing in front of a floor-length mirror, taking in her appearance. The dress was just as beautiful as it had been the first day she'd tried it on. Josephine and Leliana were fixing her hair. Dorian stood in the doorway, awestruck.

“If you think Cullen has a hard time speaking now, just wait until he gets a glimpse of you in that dress. We’ll be lucky if he remembers his own name.” 

Evelyn blushed, feeling the heat spread to her ears and down her chest.

“You've never looked more beautiful, Evie.” Leliana said, patting her shoulder.

Evelyn reveled in the love she felt from her friends. Their support calmed her nerves, and she couldn't wait to see her Commander and marry him in front of their friends and the Maker.

***

Cullen and Cassandra stood under the archway in the courtyard. Cullen's palms were sweaty and he was rocking back and forth, unable to stop moving. He'd imagined this day since Corypheus had been defeated, and couldn't contain his excitement. He surveyed the small gathering of chairs and saw all the people who helped make the Inquisition successful. All these people were here now to support them and their love for each other.

Music started playing and Cullen straightened, but still fidgeting. How was it that he could stand attention for hours on end when duty required, but when his beloved was involved he was a nervous wreck? He glanced down at his feet and found the Mabari sitting tall and proud, the thin, scarlet ribbon that held the gold wedding bands secured around his thick neck. 

Even the dog was better at this than he was. 

He shook his head and sighed. Looking up he saw Dorian walking toward him. He was wearing a tasteful, tan ensemble. Cullen was surprised to find him in something so plain, although he was wearing a floral crown. Cullen wondered whose idea that was. Probably Dorian's. He smiled.

The music paused, and everyone stood to watch as Evelyn came into view. Cullen's breath caught and his eyes stung with tears. This beautiful woman was going to be his for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe it. Cullen couldn't take his eyes off of her and she saw no one but him as she made her way down the aisle. They were the only two people in the world. When she finally reached him he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them gently.

“Just know... Everything feels like it was worth fighting for.” he said.

“It was.”

“This is...”

Cassandra interrupted. “This is the part where you make a promise.”

“Oh, right... I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.” A single tear rolled down his cheek and Evelyn gently wiped it away with her thumb.

“I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days.”

“Do you have rings to exchange?” Cassandra asked, looking to Cullen.

Cullen knelt down to remove the ribbon from the Mabari’s neck and handed Evelyn the ring meant for his finger. “Take this ring as a symbol of my unending love for you,” he said, sliding the ring onto Evelyn’s lithe finger.

Evelyn repeated Cullen’s words as she placed the ring on his finger and squeezed his hand in hers. 

Cassandra smiled at her friends, making no attempt to hide the tears that were streaming down her face, and nudged Cullen. “You're supposed to kiss her now.”

Cullen nodded and pulled Evelyn close, kissing her softly. He poured all his love into that kiss and he hoped she could feel it.

Everyone cheered, and the Mabari barked happily. 

Cullen held Evelyn's face in his hands. “My wife,” he said, still unable to believe it.

“My husband.” Evelyn kissed him again before they went to greet their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a second chapter to this fic for the wedding night. It's on my long list of ideas to write so maybe it will actually happen one day :)
> 
> If you're reading this and you have interest, I'm looking for a beta. You can either comment here or message me on tumblr:  
> heteroflexiblemermaid.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
